


Whisper

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Secret Messages, Texting, Whisper AU, they don't know who the other is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Whisper App AUIn which both messages each other on whisper resulting in Kakashi and Gai becoming Text Friends without the other ever know who each other is. Going just by Chidori and Blue Beast as well attending the same school/college talking about their day while enjoying the mysterious person on the other end until one day, without knowing it, meet in person, start to get along with, soon dating all well telling their ‘Whisper’ friend about finding the love of their life,’ and never knowing that it’s each other on the other end of the app.





	Whisper

ASHES BETA VERSION

It wasn’t like the job was hard, it was easy enough as a sixteen-year-old to go into a fast food place, put in an application, then wait. With everyone hiring for the summer Kakashi was sure he would get a job.

Since he had no experience, yet he would be earning it at any place he got. Secretly he had hoped that maybe an upper scale place would hire him. Sadly, even he knew that he’d most likely end up flipping burgers someplace.

After a few interviews, Kakashi had landed a job working at Subway. At least it wasn’t burgers, still, he would have to deal with people. It wasn’t like Kakashi had been a social person in the first place. All he really wanted was to stay at home reading all the time or petting his dog, Pakkun.

If only there had been an opening at a library shelving books. Still, college was two years away, even with a scholarship he hadn't been interested in any sports, therefore, he needed extra funds for anything he needed, books, food, clothes, alright he wanted a lot more books.

When he does start working at Subway his struggle with being social environments really shows. He rarely talked when taking orders, a few times just ignoring the customer after they told him what they wanted in their sub.

How come people wanted to talk so much? It made him anxious and nervous. On a break at work, Kakashi was sitting in the back with his phone and scrolling through a few feeds which were mostly family or friends he had on Facebook. Closing the app he opened some others looking through Tumblr for a little while liking and reblogging all the things on his dash when he overheard his name.

Since he had his earbuds were in but no music was playing he listened in wondering why his name was brought up. For a second he thought maybe they had meant to call him to go help or something like that.

Instead it seemed like they were just talking /about/ him. They talked about how odd he was, a loner, uncaring to anyone else. After a few minutes of listening to them, Kakashi turned his music on not wanting to hear anymore. As much as he wished he could say it didn’t bother him, it did. It made his stomach sink a bit as he leaned closer to his phone closing the current app before opening the Whisper App pulling up a new whisper as he typed in his confession.

‘Sometimes I wish I could be more social, then maybe I’d be able to fit in.’

One New Private Message.

DECLINE? ACCEPT?

Hovering his thumb over the decline button Kakashi looked over at his co-workers, uh, whatever their names were, then back pressing ACCEPT.

Besides, it would probably only be like a few messages before the Anonymous person got tired with him and moved on.

\--

(One month later)

Chidori: School starts tomorrow. I don’t know, I’m getting kind of bored of High School… maybe I should try some tests and skip a few grades and leave early to college.

Blue Beast: Why skip? If you skip you won't be able to enjoy being with your friends.

Chidori: I really don't have any friends, all I really have are like... maybe my family? If that counts.

Blue Beast: I wouldn't want to skip, Besides in two years I'll be in college as well.

Chidori: I don’t know, I rather skip and be left alone or maybe… Maa, maybe I should join a club?

Blue Beast: Sounds like a good idea! There are lots of clubs! What do you like doing?

Chidori: I don’t know, reading? Maybe a book club?

Blue Beast: Well, I joined a club about three weeks ago. I decided to do something I normally wouldn't do, but I ended up making some new friends and enjoy it.

Chidori: Huh, maybe I’ll try that.

Blue Beast: Good luck, Friend!

\--

Kakashi pocketed his phone as he waited for the bus to pull up. Taking the local bus to school was nothing new still as he got on he sat in front of a person with an odd hairstyle. Who had bowl cuts nowadays?

\--

Looking over the school post-it bored to find a club to join Kakashi sighed frowning at all of them. Nothing seemed to stand out to him, plus what if he joined some and they were all to demanding, or too big and loud?

Scanning over them he thought about just leaving when he paused seeing a one that only had about two people in it… the Photography Club? That sounded… interesting and he was sure he had an old camera around the house somewhere.

Taking out his phone he took a picture of it before heading off to class. As he did he messaged his Whisper friend about planning on joining the Photography club. A few seconds later a ping came back with an encouraging message to do it.

He smiles a moment then pushes his scarf over his lips to hide it.

\--

(One month later)

Chidori: I mean what do you think? Is it good or is it awful? Be honest.  
PICTURE SENT.

Blue Beast: Wow! Did you think about this?! It looks like it came out a fancy magazine!

Chidori: Yeah, I took it… is it really that good…?

Blue Beast: Of course it is! It’s really amazing! You have real skills here!

Chidori: You’re going to make me blush. Stop lol.

Blue Beast: I only speak the truth! I think you should keep it up and maybe even make it a job or a good hobby.

Chidori: Do you have hobbies?

Blue Beast: I do! I like weightlifting, training a lot. I’m part of my weight lifting team at my school.

Chidori: Cool, we have one too. I don’t normally go see them, but I might check it out sometime.

Blue Beast: You should, it’d give you an idea on what I do lol. I also do some martial arts as well. Helps me balance you know?

Chidori: I guess, yeah. I used to take it a long time ago. Not much anymore.  
Blue Beast: Maybe you’ll get back into it some day and if not just do something that makes you happy.

Chidori: Maybe I will. I got to go. Class is about to start

Blue Beast: Mine as well! Ttyl!

\--

(One Year Later)

It had been over a year since the two had ended up messaging each other. Kakashi thought it was interesting that they could hold such a long conversation, developing a friend online that continued to stay strong without exchanging names or pictures of themselves.

It almost sounded a like a book. Something that Kakashi found amusing since he loved to read, even exchanged some titles with his friend on Whisper. A few the other had read so they had been able to discuss it.

Laying back on his bed looking up at the ceiling Kakashi paused as he thought about his later year of high school. College was going to come by sooner than he thought. The question was if he should get a dorm or an apartment? Dorms coast so much but an apartment was not only cheaper but also larger.

If he got an apartment, should he get a small studio apartment alone? If he got roommates it would be cheaper. Sighing he got up looking around wondering when he should start packing or maybe even sort out everything before he went? Standing he walked around his room wondering if he’d miss anything.

Well, maybe his family. Though he’d had not been close as they should have been. Kakashi just didn’t like being close to anyone, not since he was little. Just something that happened, no one to blame.

Walking over to the bookshelf he picked up a book looking over the worn spine of it before snapping a picture of it. Sending it to his Whisper friend he asked if the other had read it. A few minutes later as soon Kakashi was explaining the plot, the characters along with the story since it seemed that romance novels had been hard for his friend to read, but it seemed he liked that story.

\--

(One year later)

Blue Beast: Collage! I was able to get an apartment with a few others. How about you? Did you find a place yet? College starts in a week.

Chidori: I did. I got an apartment with my friend from the Photography Club since we’re both going to the same University.

Blue Beast: Wonderful! I hope you have a good time moving, I know I’ll be busy but I'll message you when I can.

Chidori: Me too. I’m about to start packing, but do you want to talk for a bit tonight?

Blue Beast: Of course! How was your photo contest?

Chidori: I won :3

\--

They ended up messaging each other until the early morning.


End file.
